


Moving Forward

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed needs a friendly shoulder, and Ling is there to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://fmakinky.livejournal.com/profile)[**fmakinky**](http://fmakinky.livejournal.com/) anonymous kink meme (outing myself here of course) with the prompt: _Some good old fashioned hurt/comfort with Ed being the hurty and Ling being the comforty._

The darkened street was quiet and still like the night that blanketed it. Ed sat on the hotel stoop with his head cradled in his knees and his fingers buried in his thick braid. He was glad to be alone, to have time for his thoughts. It seemed like someone was always after him for explanations or pulling him in a new direction, and right now he just didn't have the energy for it.

He had just arrived back in Central once again from yet another detour. He would be sure to thank Mustang for the unnecessary trip the next time he saw the jerk. Not only had it wasted so much time (not to mention how miserable it had been out in the desert), but Al had been in real danger, and he hadn't been there to help him.

...and then he was thinking about Al again. Their goals hadn't changed, they were still going to find a way to restore their original bodies, but the timeline had. They had always moved forward thinking they would have the time to research properly, to do things the right way, but now it seemed their time had been cut short. Al's body could reject the affixed soul at any moment, and they had no way of knowing when or if that might happen. Damn it! Why hadn't he known that?

Growling, he pounded his automail fist into the stone step. They had to figure this out soon, very soon, but where the Hell were they supposed to start? His mind was swimming with so many thoughts that it was hard to think straight, and he was so consumed with himself that he didn't notice he wasn't alone until Ling had actually sat down next to him.

The foreign boy folded his legs into themselves and tucked his arms into his sleeves. Without looking at Ed, he asked him,"It's about your brother, right?"

Not seeing any reason to deny him, he simply responded, "Yes."

"You had the knowledge to save his soul when you needed it. You will have the knowledge to save his body when the time comes."

"How can you be sure?"

Ling looked at him from the corner of his eye, taking a deep breath before replying. "Sometimes there are things that cannot be explained, you just feel them in your very being. From what I know of you, I know that you will never give up, and that you will die before failing your brother. Is that not true?"

Ed certainly hoped it was true. He had promised to restore his brother's body, and he wanted to keep that promise so very badly. His own soul cried at the thought of losing him to the Truth; Ed had never taken failure well.

"I guess so. I just hope I can find the answers in time."

"You will find a way."

But how could he be so _sure_? How could anyone be sure of anything like this? Shit, why couldn't things be simple, like when they had been kids. He squeezed his knees forcefully, gritting his teeth as he fought the anger that threatened to overtake him.

There was a hand on his back, and when he opened his eyes, Ling had wrapped an arm around him and was squeezing him gently. "I won't tell anyone," he said quietly, and somehow Ed knew he was telling the truth.

He let his head fall into the other boy's chest, as his arms wrapped around Ed's shoulders. Ling's embrace was strong and comforting. He let his guard down and covered his face with his hands, crying against this stranger's strong form.

He wasn't sure how long they sat there like that, but he knew it wasn't for very long. Soon enough he had regained control over his emotions, and was sitting up and wiping his face with his sleeve. He didn't have any answers, not yet anyway, but letting go had released some of the tension that had threatened to consume him, and he was ready once again to face things head on.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."


End file.
